herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Marshall
Tom Marshall is a hero from the 2004 American teen comedy film Without a Paddle. He works with his friends Dr. Dan Mott and Jerry Conlaine to bust a drug ring, to bring a corrupt sheriff to justice, and to protect innocents from criminals. Tom is portrayed by Dax Sheppard. Tom is a Caucasian male in his late twenties. His physical appearance includes blond hair, blue eyes, and a standing height above 6 feet. He has a cavalier personality, is loyal to his friends, and enjoys lighthearted jokes. His clothes change as the film's plot progresses. He can be seen wearing camping gear (at the beginning of trip to the wilderness), 60s clothing (when rescued by Del Knox), and only plain white boxer shorts (various parts of the film). Heroic acts At the beginning of the film, Tom and his friends end up lost in the wilderness as they attempt to retrieve D.B. Cooper's legendary stolen cash. Tom's first heroic act is preventing starvation in the wilderness by trying to get salmon. Both Dan and Jerry are skeptical about Tom's method for catching salmon which is to shine light over the water. Dan even wagered $100,000 and his left testicle that Tom's flashlight method will not work. Tom ends up winning the bet. He manages to grab a salmon on his first two tries but Dan and Jerry are unable to hang onto each fish. Unfortunately, the fishing endeavor ended when a bear shows up and chases after the three guys. Tom's second act of heroism is protecting an innocent tree and its two inhabitants from armed drug dealers. As the trio are trekking through the wild outdoors, they encounter two hippie girls named Flower and Butterfly living in a giant tree named "Earth Child". The girls offer hospitality and the possibility of rescue to the three guys. Unfortunately, as the guys are relaxing with Flower and Butterfly two armed men start cutting down their tree. Tom volunteers to rappel down while everyone else in the tree start throwing bags of feces at the armed men to temporarily stop the cutting. Tom manages to tie down a rope from the tree which allows Dan and Jerry to zipline to the ground. Tom commandeers one of the criminals' vehicles, picks up Dan & Jerry, and lead the armed men away from the tree to protect Flower and Butterfly from danger. Tom's third act of heroism is busting a drug ring. As Tom and his friends were wandering in the wilderness, they silently discovered two drug dealers named Elwood and Dennis and their entire crop of marijuana. Elwood and Dennis find the trio and try to kill them. Tom and his friends set off security flares which burns off all the dealers' marijuana. Throughout the movie, Elwood and Dennis try to kill Tom and his friends but end up failing each time. Elwood and Tom and the two armed men that tried to chop down Flower's and Butterfly's tree. During the final confrontation between the drug dealers, Tom engages in fisticuffs trying to gain control of a loaded gun. The fighting ends when the sheriff shows up and fires a gun in the air. Tom and his friends believe they are finally safe until the sheriff turns on them. The sheriff is revealed to be the head of the drug ring. As the sheriff and his henchmen are about to win, Jerry uses a grenade to bring down a tree on the three villains. At the end of the film, Tom and his friends are shown walking out of police headquarters where a crowd is cheering them for their heroics. Gallery Tom Marshall (Dax Sheppard) in Without a Paddle in his boxer shorts ziplining to protect Flower and Butterfly.jpg|Tom rappelling down the tree to ground level Tom Marshall (Dax Sheppard) in Without a Paddle in his boxer shorts volunteering to lead the armed men away from the tree.png|Tom volunteering to lead Elwood and Dennis away from the tree Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Casanova Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Successful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Normal Badass Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Chaotic Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Dreamers Category:Master Combatants Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paragon Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Independent Heroes